kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masked Rider (2019)
Masked Rider is a re-imagining of the original Saban's Masked Rider television series produced by SCG Films, Temple Hill Entertainment and Toei Company, The film was released on May 20th, 2019. Production On April 27th 2018 are staring filming at Los Angeles in California, They got teaser of Saban's Masked Rider Reboot picture. https://powerrangerskamenrider.blogspot.com/2017/03/sabans-masked-rider-reboot-teaser.html. Synopsis Saban Masked Rider follows A Teenager Boy In The Planet Called Edenoi, Dex's grandfather King Lexian who also gave Dex the Masked Rider powers to him and leave Edenoi and go to Earth. Later he meet his new adopted family and save the world from evil. Plot In 10,0000 Years Ago, The Planet called Edenoi King Lexian is become original Masked Rider to battle Count Dregon and his Maggots. Count Dregon wants Lexian's rider powers, King Lexian send him and his Maggots back to his own ship and lock him away. King Lexian go see his new baby grandson Prince Dex, So he give his rider powers to transfer to grandson Dex and he make him new Masked Rider. So he will send Dex to earth and living his new parents to stay, King Lexian will look out for him. In 2019, Dex and his adoptive sister and brother, Molly and Albee are in school for lesson. Pat and Herbie are just being rude to Dex and nasty to him as well, Molly tell him leave them alone. There going home to see they Father and Mother, Hal and Barbara. Dex tell them they love him too bits, so they having nice dinner together. In The Planet Of Edenoi, King Lexian wants to send Ferbus to help Dex. So he tell Ferbus to look after Dex and his family from Count Dregon, he going to earth to find him. When Stewart's family finished they dinner someone at the door, Dex opening and it's Ferbus. Dex to meet him for first time, Holly and Albee are like him as well. Ferbus tell him that his Grandfather send him to look after Dex and his family, Dex don't know what he means?. At work place builders finished they worked, one person saw small bug. But it grow as spaceship, Count Dregon has reborn and ask The Workers where he is?. They tell him that this is earth, Dregon is very happy to be back and try find King Lexian. Dex tell his parents wants to keep him, Hal and Barbra will trust him. At School Dex, Albee and Molly are just talking about his Grandfather. Dex don't know that he got grandfather, but Pat and Herbie are here to ask Dex want a fight. Dex don't want fight with them, but they fight now. Dex got good moves and brilliant skill to stop fight him, but Principal tell them to stop fighting. Count Dregon trying find where is King Lexian, and he meet him agian. He tell him that he wants masked rider powers back, but King Lexian haven't got now. So he give powers to Prince Dex, Count Dregon didn't know that. So he going find his new nephew Prince Dex and give rider powers to him, King Lexian tell him that Prince Dex will be new Masked Rider. So Dregon will meet him, King Lexian will be worry about Dex. At Home Molly tell her Mom and her Dad that Dex was fighting school, Dex tell them it was bully's are being rude to him. So there enjoy they meal, but Dex hear something and he tell his parents to go somewhere. Dex to meet someone in the cliff, His grandfather King Lexian and he meet his grandson first time. Dex was shock that is his grandfather, King Lexian tell him that his new uncle Count Dregon is back and destroy earth. Also he tell Dex that his grandfather gives his rider powers to him become new masked rider, Dex don't known what that is?. He tell him that is new hero and saving the earth, Dex didn't know about that one. King Lexian give me training to fight Maggots, so his going back home and tell his family. King Lexian is vanishing, Holly trying phoning Dex and no answer. Dex is go home, but Count Dregon is here to meet and ask him that he wants rider powers. Dex tell Dregon that's not his, so he keep it for good. and use to be his grandfather's powers and now give to him, Count Dregon going to attack him. But someone going to save him from Count Dregon and it's King Lexian, Count Dregon is vanishing. But King Lexian taking Dex back to his home, At Stewart's house Hal and his family see Dex is kill. King Lexian to meet Dex's earth parents and introduce to them, He tell them that he was orignal Masked Rider to fight Count Dregon. So he show them the battle, Dex is finally wakes up. Hal and the family are happy see him, So King Lexian tell him that he is ready to become his first masked rider. Dex is ready for his transformation, but first time didn't work. King Lexian tell him that transformation is Ecotphase Activate, so Dex his transformation say Ecotphase Activate! and tranform to Masked Rider. King Lexian give him a new Combat Chopper and try his first ride and going fight Count Dregon's Maggot, He loves his new rider powers. So he using his Electro Sabre and destroy them, King Lexian tell him that Count Dregon is in his ship, So Dex going back home and tell his grandfather what his next plan?. Count Dregon sending his first monster His name is Cyclopter and he send him to earth and destroy everyone. Dex ask his grandfather Lexian what's next for him, King Lexian give him a new car called Magno. So Dex drive Magno to town and his first fight Cyclopter, Dex is ready fight him. but he is very robotic monster, Dex is saving girl from Maggots. But Count Dregon is here to fight masked rider, Dex using his Electro Sabre to destroy Cyclopter. And now his going throw Count Dregon to destory him straight at his ship, and it destroy. But Dregon is frozen in space, Everyone was happy that Masked Rider is saving them from Count Dregon. King Lexian saying goodbye to his grandson Dex and he tell him to keep his rider powers with him, Hal and his family are happy for him. At School Albee draw picture of Dex's new Masked Rider. In a mid-credits scene, In Police Station. The Policeman tell The chief officer that we got Masked Rider in town save everyone from evil, but The Chief got some think to show the policeman that he got card that picture of dragon. mentioned of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Characters Riders thumb| Allies *King Lexian (2019 movie) *Ferbus Supporting Characters *Hal Stewart (2019 movie)-Dex's Adoptive Earth father *Barbara Stewart (2019 movie)-Dex's Adoptive Earth mother *Molly Stewart (2019 movie)-Dex's Adoptive Earth sister *Albee Stewart (2019 movie)-Dex's Adoptive Earth brother *Pat Carbunkle (2019 movie)-Dex's Bully *Herbie (2019 movie)-Dex's Bully Villains *Count Dregon (2019 movie) *Cyclopter (2019 movie) Cast *Shia Labeouf As Dex Stewart (2019 movie) *Russell Crowe As King Lexian (2019 movie) *Jason Isaacs As Count Dregon (2019 movie) *John Goodman As Hal Stewart (2019 movie) *Halle Berry As Barbara Stewart (2019 movie) *Cara DeLizia As Molly Stewart (2019 movie) *Curtis Harris As Albee Stewart (2019 movie) *Warwick Davis As Ferbus (2019 movie) *Ray Park As Cyclopter (2019 movie) *Leo Howard As Pat Carbunkle (2019 movie) *Jeremy Kent Jackson As Herbie (2019 movie)